A Letter
by Koizumi Asuka
Summary: Sebuah surat yang membuat Levi harus mengantarkannya back from hiatus ( )9


A Letter

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

This fanfiction is mine

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide cerita.

Happy reading

Levi masih terdiam, belum beranjak dari ruangan pribadinya di markas. Ia masih berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bingung. Apakah ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Levi memikirkannya baik-baik. Entah sudah berapa lama Kopral Muda itu terdiam di dalam sana. Merenung. Sejenak kemudian menatap benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sebuah amplop dengan surat di dalamnya. Amplop itu masih tertutup. Sebuah surat yang ia temukan beberapa waktu yang lalu di salah satu ruangan di markas Pasukan Pengintai. Ia terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya surat itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Di amplop surat itu tertera alamat kemana surat itu harus ditujukan. Levi menghela nafasnya, ia sudah memutuskan. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melakukannya. Dia harus menyerahkan surat ini pada seseorang. Levi segera beranjak dari ruangannya.

Levi memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Jarak dari markas Pasukan Pengintai cukup jauh dari kota. Letak markas mereka berada di luar dinding yang mengelilingi kota. Bahkan letaknya juga masih jauh dari letak dinding terluar, dinding Maria. Levi tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanyalah ia harus segera menyampaikan surat ini.

Levi kini sudah tiba di dalam kota. Ia berkeliling sebentar untuk mencari tempat yang dimaksud. Sebuah tempat yang sesuai dengan alamat yang tertera pada surat. Maklum saja Levi belum pernah datang ke tempat ini. Namun ia sudah cukup mengenal orang yang tinggal di tempat itu. Levi masih terus mencari. Tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya kecuali menemukan alamat surat tersebut. Setelah beberapa waktu mencari Levi akhirnya berhasil menemukan alamat surat itu. Tempat tujuannya adalah sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Rumah itu tampak terawat dengan baik. Rumah Petra Ral, salah satu prajurit bawahan Levi.

Perlahan, Levi menghampiri pintu rumah itu. Rumah itu nampak sepi. Ia mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan. Belum ada jawaban. Levi menghela nafasnya, ia mencoba mengetuknya sekali lagi. Masih belum ada jawaban. Levi mulai ragu, Levi menatap surat itu. Ia menghela nafas, digenggamnya erat-erat surat tersebut. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintunya lagi. Ia masih menunggunya. Kali ini Levi akan mengetuknya sekali lagi. Kalaupun tidak ada jawaban lagi, entahlah. Levi tetap ingin secepatnya menyerahkan surat tersebut. Tepat ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dari ekspresi wajahnya nampaknya ia penasaran karena kedatangan Levi kali ini. Levi cukup mangenalnya, pria itu adalah ayah Petra.

"Selamat siang Tuan Ral. Saya Levi Ackerman, anggota dari Pasukan Pengintai. Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda." Levi menatap lurus pada lawan bicaranya.

Pria di depannya tersenyum ramah menanggapi Levi.

"Silahkan masuk, Levi-heichou." Pria itu mempersilahkan Levi masuk ke rumahnya. Pria itu adalah Tuan Ral, ayah dari Petra Ral.

Pembicaraan mereka dimulai di ruang tamu itu. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Maafkan saya bila hal ini mengganggu anda, tapi saya ingin memberikan ini pada anda." Levi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah amplop dengan surat di dalamnya. Surat yang membawanya kesini. Surat yang sejak tadi membuatnya bimbang. Apa? Entahlah Levi memang merasa aneh hari ini. Ia memberikan surat itu pada Tuan Ral.

Ayah Petra menerima surat itu. Ia memperhatikannya dengan baik. Sejenak kemudian Ia tersenyum . Ia tahu siapa yang selalu menulis surat seperti ini kepadanya. Ini surat dari anaknya, Petra Ral.

"Saya menemukan surat ini beberapa waktu yang lalu di markas Pasukan Pengintai. Saya belum membacanya. Saya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan surat ini pada anda. Saya rasa anda lebih berhak untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu." Levi menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati

Tuan Ral memperhatikan surat itu kembali. Memang benar, amplop surat itu belum terbuka. Pria didepannya ini berkata jujur. Dengan berhati-hati ia membuka surat itu. Ia mulai membaca isinya. Surat itu ditulis tangan oleh Petra. Seperti biasanya, Petra menceritakan banyak hal dalam suratnya. Mulai dari kesehariannya sebagai anggota Pasukan Pengintai, kekagumannya terhadap Levi-heichou, hingga saat ia terpilih sebagai anggota pasukan khusus pimpinan Levi saat akan melakukan ekspedisi di luar dinding. Surat itu ditulis cukup singkat namun Tuan Ral tidak mempedulikannya. Baginya, kisah anaknya ini adalah hal yang membuatnya senang.

Levi menghela nafasnya, ia harus mengatakan hal ini. Mengenai keadaan Petra. Levi tidak peduli apakah Tuan Ral sudah mengetahuinya atau belum. Tapi bila kondisinya seperti ini setidaknya ia sudah tahu bukan? Levi tetap ingin mengatakannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Tuan Ral ada yang ingin saya sampaikan," Levi terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Saya ingin meminta maaf." Levi mengatakannya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi dulu. Dengan singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tuan Ral terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan yang singkat dari Levi ini. Baginya, kata-kata Levi tadi memiliki banyak arti.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya. Saya bukanlah pemimpin yang baik. Saya tidak bisa menjaga prajurit bawahan saya dengan baik." Levi mengatakannya lagi. Masih dengan posisi menundukkan kepalanya.

Tuan Ral mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia menatap surat dari Petra, ia menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan anaknya sekarang ini. Ya, dia pastinya sudah tahu seperti apa keadaan Petra sekarang. Kalau Petra baik-baik saja pastinya ia juga akan kembali bersama dengan rombongan Pasukan Pengintai ke kota. Namun di hari itu, ketika Pasukan Pengintai kembali Tuan Ral tidak menemukan Petra dimanapun. Keadaan ruangan itu menjadi hening sejenak.

"Saya betul-betul meminta maaf, Tuan Ral. Ini adalah tanggung jawab saya. Anda boleh melakukan apa saja jika anda ingin menghukum saya." Levi mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus Tuan Ral. Sorot matanya tidak terlihat ragu. Levi benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Levi-heichou kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Tuan Ral tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia menatap lurus pria di depannya tersebut.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau sudah mau mengantarkan surat ini padaku." Tuan Ral berkata sambil menatap ke arah Levi.

"Aku tahu benar seperti apa resiko pekerjaan Petra. Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai." Tuan Ral tersenyum. Ia menerawang keatas.

"Hal semacam ini bisa terjadi pada prajurit manapun bukan?"

Levi terkejut. Kata-kata Tuan Ral tadi membekas di benaknya. Benar, hal semacam ini bisa terjadi pada prajurit manapun bukan? Levi tahu pasti akan hal ini. Namun, entahlah pikirannya mendadak sedang berkecamuk sendiri. Kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal ini? Kurang lebih seperti itulah pikiran Levi.

Pria didepannya ini ternyata tidak marah. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak menangis. Ini sungguh hal yang diluar dugaan Levi. Awalnya Levi pikir pasti orang ini akan melakukan sesuatu padanya bila ia mengatakan hal semacam ini. Seperti orang-orang di kota yang memaki-maki para Pasukan Pengintai yang baru kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan membawa kegagalan dalam misi mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak membawa pulang mayat para prajurit yang telah tewas. Bagaimanapun juga Petra adalah anaknya. Ia adalah salah satu prajurit yang tewas saat ekspedisi di luar dinding itu. Ia pasti ingin melihat anaknya juga bukan? Setidaknya untuk melihat mayatnya saja. Levi adalah orang yang memilih Petra untuk bergabung dalam pasukan operasi khusus yang bertugas untuk menjaga Eren Jaeger. Levi pikir Tuan Ral berhak marah atau melakukan apapun kepadanya atas apa yang telah terjadi. Ia bisa saja melakukannya. Levi akan menerima hal itu. Namun kini Tuan Ral justru menatap Levi dengan ramah. Levi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

Levi juga ingin minta maaf kepada Tuan Ral karena tidak bisa membawa pulang Petra, setidaknya mayat Petra. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa mayat Petra sengaja ditinggalkan untuk menghindari serangan Titan lain. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Sedikit merasa... sedih?

"Sudah kukatakan, Levi-heichou. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Justru aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mau membimbing Petra sejauh ini." Tuan Ral menatap surat dari Petra baik-baik.

Levi masih terdiam, ia belum ingin bicara. Ia memilih untuk diam saja. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Petra selalu mengirimkan surat padaku secara rutin. Mungkin kali ini ia terlambat untuk mengirimkannya ya." Tuan Ral menggenggam erat surat Petra. Ia menatapnya baik-baik. Kemudian meletakkan surat itu diatas meja Air mukanya tidak berubah, tetap tersenyum. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Senyum yang... sedih?

Levi membuka mulutnya seolah ingin berkata-kata, tapi diurungkannya hal itu. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, pikirannya seolah membeku. Untuk sejenak sosok Petra mulai membayangi pikirannya. Levi tahu, mungkin itu adalah surat terakhir yang bisa Petra tulis untuk ayahnya. Petra mungkin tidak terlambat untuk mengirimkannya. Bahkan mungkin ia belum sempat untuk mengirimkannya. Banyak hal yang terjadi di luar perkiraan saat ekspedisi ke luar dinding itu berlangsung. Serangan dari Titan wanita itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Hal itulah yang membuat Levi terpaksa kehilangan seluruh anggota pasukan operasi khusus yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Kalau tanpa surat-surat ini, aku tidak akan tahu seperti apa keadaan Petra disana." Tuan Ral menatap lurus Levi. Ekspresinya masih sama. Dia masih tampak tersenyum ramah. Walaupun jelas sedikit menampakkan kesedihan.

Keheningan kembali mendominasi ruangan itu. Baik Levi maupun Tuan Ral sama-sama tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan lagi. Atau mungkin mereka bahkan belum tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan selanjutnya. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Levi menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia ingin memulai pembicaraan baru. Setidaknya untuk memecah keheningan yang terasa aneh di ruangan ini. Mungkin itulah yang bisa ia pikirkan disaat seperti ini.

"...Petra adalah orang yang baik," Levi memulai pembicaraannya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia adalah prajurit yang tangguh dan kuat. Dia adalah orang yang rajin. Dia ramah terhadap semua orang. Namun ia juga bisa menjadi tegas. Walaupun ia masih memiliki beberapa kekurangan tapi Petra adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan." Entah bagaimana Levi bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar. Bahkan ia mengatakannya dengan tenang. Apa Levi tidak merasa aneh dengan hal ini? Entahlah.

Tuan Ral tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Sepertinya ia bangga terhadap Petra. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan seorang Kopral Muda seperti Levi mengakui kemampuan anaknya.

"Petra adalah orang yang disiplin. Ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Itulah alasan saya memilihnya untuk menjadi anggota pasukan operasi khusus yang saya pimpin" Levi mengatakannya dengan yakin. Entah apa lagi yang membuatnya bisa mengatakan hal semacam ini.

Levi tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tuan Ral setelah ia mengatakan hal ini tadi. Levi mengatakannya dengan jujur. Dia merasa dia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya mengenai Petra. Dia tidak akan peduli kalau nanti akhirnya Tuan Ral akan berubah pikiran.

"Anak itu selalu tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya ayahnya ini." Tuan Ral tersenyum menatap Levi.

"Tapi aku sangat bangga padanya. Ia bisa berkembang sejauh ini. Levi-heichou aku berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah mempercayai Petra." Tuan Ral menundukkan kepalanya sambil berterima kasih pada Levi.

Levi terkejut dengan perkataan Tuan Ral namun demikian ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Petra sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik hingga akhir." Levi mengatakannya dengan tegas. Tuan Ral hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia pasti bangga dengan Petra.

Suasana sepi kembali mengisi ruangan ini. Masing-masing masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari, kini hari telah beranjak sore.

"Baiklah Tuan Ral, saya rasa saya sudah menyampaikan beberapa hal pada anda. Saya izin permisi dulu" Levi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tuan Ral juga mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia hendak mengantar Levi hingga ke depan rumahnya. Namun sesaat sebelum Levi hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, tepat didepan pintu, ia berhenti.

"Oh ya Tuan Ral ada hal lain yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda," Levi berhenti sejenak. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu, membelakangi Tuan Ral.

"Ini mengenai perkataan yang anda utarakan kepada saya ketika Pasukan Pengintai kembali dari ekspedisi itu" Jelas Levi.

"Soal anda yang ingin menikahkan Petra, apa anda serius mengenai hal itu?" Levi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Taun Ral terkejut dengan pertanyaan Levi kali ini. Tuan Ral mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali hal itu. Sebenarnya ini adalah masalah yang sepele. Tapi dia heran, mengapa Kopral Muda ini mengingatnya, bahkan ia menanyakannya sekarang. Seingatnya, waktu itu Levi bahkan tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Levi terkesan seperti tidak menanggapinya. Seingatnya Levi hanya berlalu begitu saja saat ia menghampirinya dan membicarakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Ah, mengenai hal itu... Levi-heichou maaf, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu. Jadi kau tidak usah—" Perkataan Tuan Ral terpotong oleh Levi.

"Anda tahu, kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini, kalau saja ini semua tidak terjadi, mungkin saja..." Levi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Mungkin saja saya akan selalu bersamanya, selalu berada disisi Petra." Levi mengatakannya dengan jelas. Tanpa ragu-ragu sama sekali.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Levi, Tuan Ral tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Levi tadi.

"Baiklah, Tuan Ral aku permisi dulu." Levi beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan Levi-heichou, terima kasih atas kunjunganmu." Tuan Ral mengantarkan Levi hingga kedepan rumahnya.

Levi memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Ini sudah sore, ia harus segera kembali ke markas Pasukan Pengintai yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Entah kenapa, kini ia merasa sangat lega. Ia merasa perjalanannya kali ini akan lebih cepat ditempuh.

'Terima kasih banyak Levi-heichou'

.

.

.

OWARI

Thanks for reading minna-san. Please leave your review


End file.
